Minor Character Stories
by KirbyBoy
Summary: One Shots of Minor Characters of Mario Games. First Is Luigi.
1. Luigi I

Minor Character Stories

This will be something I will do if I'm bored. This will be one shot each chapter. Telling you of what is happening with other characters.

Luigi I

Well, Mario is gone again. I remember when he first left on an adventure without me. I waited at the house most of the time until he came back. Then we would talk about how he got to Bowser's castle, how he defeated Bowser, etc. But the more and more this happened, the more I got bored. So today I have decided to have some fun of my own.

I walk out the door and went down the pipe to toad town. I've always wondered how these things work. It's like a teleporter, it gets you to your destination very quicky. I don't know who made them, but I once saw a marking on one of the pipes. Looked like a face of someone with big glasses. I wonder who he is.

I went to Mushroom Fair today, to my surprise I saw Daisy at the fair. I walked up to her and asked her why she was here. She said that she hasn't been out of the castle for a while so she came to the fair to have some fun. She asked me the same thing. I told her that I was bored waiting for Mario to come so I came here. She asked if I wanted to walk around the fair with her. I said yes.

When went to play some games, and Daisy begged me to get the green Luma doll. I couldn't resist the little puppy dog eyes she gave me, so I gave in. I gave the vendor 40 coins (Seriously, why does fair stuff cost so much?) and gave it to Daisy. She told me to go to the bathroom because she had wanted to give something to me and she wanted it to be a surprise. So I went to the bathroom, and came back out after 10 mins. When I came back she said close your eyes and hold out your hands. I smiled and closed my eyes and held out my hands. I felt something soft on my hands and I felt her kiss me on the check. I opened my eyes and looked at the present she have given me.

…It was the same Luma I had given her, but it had a mustache on it and one of my extra hats one it. She fell over laughing at the face I had given her when I saw it.

So then we went on some rides and I almost throw up after one of them. Daisy commented that I was "Scare Cat". So I called her one of my own nick names I had for her. Me and her had made up a little game where we would make up nick names for each other and if we did anything stupid or weird we would call each other these names.

I called her "Little Daisy"

….I think that I still feel the punch in the gut that she gave me from that. She didn't like being called "little".


	2. Dimento I

Dimento I

It's like I'm trying to write a play, a play of deception. As I write them they come to life. That is because the main character on this play is me. I have full control of the play and yet the character is me. Well, at least there are some funny parts in it. Take this part of the play for example. When I had first met Mr.L

He was very active fellow. Though I knew who he really was, I need him to be in the play. He was part of the final act after all. So I strike up a conversation with him. He had asked me where I came from. It has been so long since then, so I told him I didn't remember. Just as we were talking, Chunky came in with a box and he set down in front of Mr.L. I had asked him what was inside the box. He said parts for something he's making. When I had asked him what he was making, he told me this.

"I'm making a weapon for myself. I call it "Bro-Bot 2000". It will act like a space ship and with a few modifications to the original design; I came make it do much more."

Just as I was getting bored from his explanation of his machine, Count Bleck came in. He had told everyone that Mario was close to getting another one of the hearts, and that Mr.L was going to him and try and get the heart. Mr.L got excited and started working on the machine like clockwork. When it was finally finished he was just about ready to go when he had to go to the bathroom. While he went, I did some "modifications" of my own if you catch my drift. I had to make sure that Mario got all of the hearts and faced the Count, as if he stopped him that would ruin my great play.

As I wait for the fight to start, I had formed a plan to finish "preparing" one of my main stars. I had gotten into one of his drinks he had gotten and put one of my "seeds" into this drink. This should give the boost he needs.

The fight had just started as my "modification" of his machine went into effect. He machine went down and shut down. Mr.L was furious and had run away in embarrassment. Count Bleck was not very happy with this, though I tried to lift his sprits and gave him the drink.

…..The play is almost done now.


	3. Koops I

Koops I

I was in my formal suit. I was standing in front of a crowd of people, waiting to hear my speech. Your probably wondering why I'm here. Well, in a letter I had wrote to Mario, I had said that I was going to run for mayor of Petalburg. Well, during the couple of months I have started my campaign. I was very shy at first. In fact my first speech ended up as a complete fail. I fainted at the sight of so many people. So then Koopie Koo helped me gain some more confidence and now I'm here. Already I fell nervous, but as came almost came to fainting; one of the things Koopie Koo had said to me rang in my head.

"If you're too nervous, pretend that all of the people around you are somebody else. Somebody else that you can talk to without falling.

…My speech was a success, though I had to sleep after that because all the people I saw were Koopie Koo


	4. Bowser Jr I

Bowser Jr I

Man my dad has been striking out a lot lately. Mario just stomped him yesterday and hew was pretty humiliated. I wish that he let me help him. With our combined strength, we could crush him! Though I think the dad is worried that I may get hurt. He may be one of the evil people I have ever known, but he also seems that he also has a soft side to him, I mean he even remembered my birthday today...


	5. Mr L I

I haven't updated this in a while, and now that I'm back into writing things, let's go with Mr.L shall we?.

As time goes by, I think that something wants me to knock my head into the wall as two things keep happening. 1. A voice saying "Let me out! LET ME OUT!" that I seem to hear whenever I sleep, possible the fool I'm controlling, and 2. The unbearable headaches I get. It's like something is pulling at my brain and trying to rip it out. I've taken medicine for it, but to no avail, so I went to Count Bleck to see if he could fix the problem. As I told me, he seemed to understand what was ailing me as he said "Go to bed and I will fix the problem when you fall asleep."

I didn't hear any voices or have and more head pains after that day. I still wonder how it did it though…


End file.
